


It’s the Little Things

by Ehmotep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, Gen, Lance is a high maintenance baby when he wants to be, Non sexual ageplay, Other, Tags will be updated, There may be diaper use down the road, ddlb, little lance, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehmotep/pseuds/Ehmotep
Summary: Lance is a part-time little; this is a series of drabbles and stories that I think of, all within the same universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was laundry day for the paladins of Voltron, a day where they scrubbed the stains and smells of their labors out of their no-longer-clandestine suits. Skin tight, with plenty of armor and flexibility, the paladins’ armor were truly works of art, art in motion; however, despite all their futuristic tech, the device used to clean them? A good old fashioned washer and dryer. Guess the Altean’s have heard the phrase, “if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it”. So, the responsibility fell upon each member of the crew to take care of their own stuff and keep the castle a decent living space. This arrangement worked very well most of the time, but today was not ‘most of the time’.

Keith had just finished his laundry, so before folding and putting his clothes away, he decided to stop by Lance’s room to let him know the machines were open. “Lance!” He called as he opened the door unannounced, leaning against the door to prop it open. “Washing machine is good to go.” He was just about to duck back out of the room when he saw a body move under the blankets.

“Mmmn, no.” Lance grumbled, tightening the cocoon of blankets around him. He had gone to bed with a lot on his mind, and when he woke up he found he had regressed into his little headspace, quite by accident. It was something that helped him relax and find some peace every now and again, but when he isn’t expecting it, little space can be very jarring.

“What do you mean ‘no’, I can smell your dirty laundry from here. It stinks, go wash it.” Keith responded, rolling his eyes.

“No!” Keith blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. “Don’t wanna!” Lance flipped himself over so he was facing away from Keith.

Keith knew he should probably enlist some back up from the others, but if he got Shiro or Allura involved, there was a chance they’d take the wrong approach to getting Lance to be productive and just upset him more. So instead, he sat down his laundry and walked over, sitting on the bed next to Lance. “Lance? Can you come out from under the blanket?”

A grunt came from under the blanket, and it lifted just enough for Keith to see a baby blue eye peering out.

“Thanks, Lance. Look, I know you don’t want to do boring old laundry, but it has to get done.” Lance whined at that, pursing his lips into a pout. “But! We can still have fun with it, right? I’ll help you, and then we’ll see what Hunk is doing for lunch. Does that sound okay?”

Lance seemed to ponder that for a moment, looking up at Keith pensively. “Mmm, I’unno.” He said, voice muffled. After a second, Lance threw the blanket off to reveal him sitting in nothing but his shorts, one thumb stuck in his mouth while his other hand reached up towards Keith. “Uppies?”

Keith grabbed Lance under his arms and hoisted him up into his lap, putting one arm around him. “C’mon, lets do it! Make your stinky laundry smell nice and clean again, doesn’t that sound nice?”

Lance nodded slowly and wiped the sleep out of his eyes with a balled fist. He was blushing a little, as he seemed to almost permanently when he was feeling little. He let his head rest against Keith softly, looking up at him innocently.

“Okay, lets g—“ Keith was interrupted by Lance’s hand grabbing his. “Am i forgetting something?” Lance nodded and pointed down at his shorts, mumbling something too quiet to hear. “Oh, you’re not ready for the day yet, are you? Here, let me go get—“

“No!”

“No? Why no? Someone else always changes you Lance, I’ve never done it!” Keith said somewhat incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. He could tell from the tears threatening to spill from Lance’s eyes that if he didn’t do what the boy wanted, he’d have a meltdown. “Fine. Where is it?”

Lance pointed at the closet in the corner of the room, which contained a chest full of supplies they needed for days like this. Keith dug around in the chest, emerging with a white, crinkling diaper and the bottle of baby powder. He returned to the bed with the supplies, hoping he didn’t forget anything. “You’re, uh, not allowed to laugh at me for this...”

Lance nodded sagely, as if he would never. Keith unfolded the package and laid it on the bed next to where Lance was now lying on his back. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of Lance’s shorts, he tugged them down and exposed the other paladin’s privates to the open air. Sliding the diaper underneath Lance’s rump, he was nearly there. _Now to just sprinkle the powder...there we go...Shiro usually rubs it around some, do I have to do that?_ He thought to himself. He opted to rub it onto Lance’s baby-soft behind, just to make sure he didn’t chafe—plus, Keith could at least say he tried. Tugging the front of the diaper up, he taped it snugly against Lance’s belly. Lastly, he tugged on Lance’s blue lion pajama pants and a shirt that says, ‘I’m cute and I ain’t lion’.

“There we go, ready to face the day?” Keith said, hoping it didn’t come out as awkward. He didn’t have any siblings, older or younger, nor had he had any friends who could have had siblings—he was as inexperienced as possible.

Lance beamed and nodded, returning his thumb to his mouth. “Mhm! We c’n go.” He slurred around his thumb, offering a sweet little smile. “Carry?”

“How about this, how about you walk and carry your laundry, and then once the clothes are in the machine, I’ll give you a piggyback ride allll the way to the kitchen, okay?” That seemed to excite Lance, putting a little twinkle in his eye.

“Otay Keef!” Lance exclaimed excitedly, jumping up off the bed. He grabbed his laundry with a quiet ‘icky!’ started dragging it towards the door. Keith stood up and was about to grab his own laundry when he saw the socks and underwear already tumbling out of the bin as Lance carried it. Instead, he opted to pick up the stream of clothes, and by the time they reached the laundry room, he was carrying at least two full outfits’ worth of clothes.

Keith and Lance put the dirty clothes into the washing machine and added the Altean soap mix. When Lance got to hit start, he was so pleased with himself he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Keef I did it!” He said proudly, grinning at the darker-haired boy.

“You sure did, good job Lance! Now, I think I owe you a ride...”

There was whooping and hollering in the halls, and that sound reached the kitchen long before Keith was able to make his way there, swear visible on his forehead. “Why did I agree to this,” he huffed, “the castle gets bigger every time I swear.”

“‘Unk!” Little Lance hollered, waving from Keith’s back to say hello to the yellow paladin in the kitchen.

“Hey Lance!” Hunk called over his shoulder, “Okay, so you guys know how I tried to make those cookies, and instead made those laser reflection panels? Well, I just substituted a few ingredients and they should be edible now!”

Lance looked lovestruck. “Cookies?” He asked, awed. His eyes were the size of plates, excited at the possibility of cookies for lunch. “Cookies!”

At that, Hunk turned around and actually saw Lance dismounting from Keith’s back. Lance was headed over to inspect what Hunk had made. Hunk cocked an eyebrow at the display, about to crack a joke about the piggyback ride when he heard the telltale crinkling under Lance’s pajamas. With a quiet ‘ah’ of realization, Hunk grabbed his latest attempt at a futuristic space treat before Lance could get to it. “Ohhhhh no you don’t mister!” He exclaimed victoriously, holding it up high. “I don’t even know if this is good to eat yet!”

It only took one look down to realize that was a mistake. Tears spilled from the corner of Lance’s eyes as he reached up, trying desperately to grab the cookie. When he couldn’t reach, a small sob broke its way past his pout and he sniffled dangerously.

“It probably doesn’t even taste good! And what if it hurt you? Just because it should be edible, doesn’t mean we can just trust it.” Hunk tried to reason, but Lance had already turned around and started crying loudly, running back to Keith’s arms.

Keith sighed, knowing Hunk was probably right, but that Lance would continue to be clingy and moody unless they made him feel better. So he patted Lance’s back comfortingly, shushing him softly. “It’s okay Lance, I know.” He comforted the boy, “Did Hunk hold it out of your reach? Poor baby, it’s okay!”

Lance continued to cry and hug onto Keith, looking back at Hunk to make sure he really feels awful for making him cry (he really, really does). Eventually, Hunk sighed, and decided to take one for the team. “If this tastes bad, I blame you.” He told Lance, before giving the glossy green disc a lick.

Keith and Lance’s eyes were on Hunk as he smacked his lips, seeming deep in thought.

“Holy crap this tastes just like a lollipop!” Hunk said, giving it another lick. “Not really sure how, but I’m not going to question it. Sweet!”

Now Lance REALLY wanted it, and seeing Hunk licking HIS treat upset him that much more. He was about to dissolve into a full blown tantrum when the treat was suspended directly in front of his face, where Hunk was leaning down to offer it to him. Stuffing it into his mouth immediately, Lance’s cries gave way to sniffles and suckling sounds as he set to work on the sci-fi lollipop.

“What do you say?” Keith prodded Lance in the side gently, trying to get him to remember his manners.

“Fank you ‘Unk!” Lance chirped with a delighted grin before resuming his work the hard piece of candy.

“Anytime buddy!” Hunk replied easily, beaming back down at Lance. He was too stinkin’ cute, and the brat knew it.

“I don’t suppose there’s any food for the rest of us, is there Hunk?” Allura asked with chuckle as she entered the kitchen.

“I already ate, actually. I was thinking about training on the holodeck...” Keith trailed off, making it obvious that plans had changed, given the regressed teammate snuggling in his arms.

“By all means, go ahead! I’m sure the rest of us can handle things just fine, Keith. Come, let Coran and I feed Lance his real lunch while you train. Please?” Allura’s eyes were pleading, she hadn’t gotten much of a chance to see this side of Lance, and she’d be lying if she said the Lance she saw in front of her wasn’t about the cutest she’d ever seen Lance.

“I dunno...” Keith said. On the one hand, he would glad to be rid of the baby for a little while, he wasn’t exactly used to this job. For a first time by himself, Keith thought he did pretty well! “I guess. You okay with that Lance? Want to spend some time with the Princess and Coran?”

“Wow, a real-life princess!” Lance exclaimed, seemingly starstruck upon seeing Allura. When she approached, he offered up his hand willingly, which she took and used to pull him to his feet. She may be a princess, but she was by no means weak. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun together, Lance.” 


	2. Quality Time w/ the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a fussy eater (and being spoiled with candy doesn’t help), and Allura does her best to care for him.

“Allura, this isn’t working! We need to seriously consider some alternatives.” Coran told her as he cleared away the third plate of food Lance had refused. “He’s too picky, I say we just wait until he’s hungry enough to eat some of this classic Altean grub!”

Lance had his nose turned up away from the dishes in front of him, tongue stuck out in revulsion. “Icky! Want candy, ‘ollipop!” He demanded with a pout, eyes screwed shut. First, Coran had brought out some sort of grub— literally. They were some kind of bluish worms that Lance couldn’t be too sure were actually dead and edible. Next, they had tried to get him to eat the standard green goo, but only managed to coax one bite into him before he clamped his mouth shut. The third and final attempt was a pinkish goop that smelled like some cross between yogurt and flowers. While not totally unappetizing, Lance simply wasn’t having it.

“Now Lance, candy has to wait until after your lunch. This stuff used to be a favorite of mine!” Allura said with a wide smile. “At least, that’s what Coran and my father used to say. I was surprised Coran still knew how to make it, no offense Coran.”

“And how could I forget?” Coran asked, hand over his heart as if he were wounded deeply by her comment. “It was all you would eat if anyone besides your mother fed you, and we had to make extra large batches because you loved to make a mess with it. Left the castle smelling like flowers, but also extremely sticky.”

“So, what do you say Lance? Will you give it a try?” Allura asked with a hopeful sparkle in her eye.

Lance opened one of his eyes to peer at the bowl and then the princess before blowing a raspberry in response.

“I told you Allura, we’ll just have to wait it out. He’ll get hungry enough to eat it.”

That idea didn’t sit well with Allura. “Coran, I will NOT have one of my paladins going hungry, no matter how stubborn,” she asserted, placing an arm around Lance’s shoulders protectively. “He just needs a helping hand and a little comfort, isn’t that right Lance?”

Lance leaned into her touch instinctively, nodding as he placed a thumb into his mouth. “Don’ want it.” He told her as he nursed his thumb.

“Now now, Lance, no thumbs. Hands are dirty, and your mouth is for food and your pacifier.” Allura said gently as she pulled his arm to coax the thumb out of his mouth. He whined unhappily and gave a small pout. “Let me try something. Coran, I’ll handle it from here— can you clean up this mess?”

“Of course princess, they didn’t call me cleaner man-Coran for nothing!” He said with a proud salute before leaving for the janitorial closet.

Allura scooped Lance up into her arms, supporting him with one hand under his butt and the other carrying the bowl of pinkish food. She hummed quietly as she carried him towards her quarters, turning into her simulation room where she used to converse with her father. Her markings glowed faintly with Altean magic as the walls quickly gave way to a scenic view of a lush pasture from somewhere on Altea during its prime. She smiled down at the awestruck little boy in her arms. “Exquisite, isn’t it? Altea was so beautiful. My father used to take me here to play when I was your age.”

Lance’s eyes shone like diamonds as he took in the lush green grass, brightly colored flowers, and the gentle breeze that made them sway to and fro. When Allura knelt down in the grass, Lance reached out a hand to feel the simulated grass— it was just like earth grass, prickly yet familiar and comforting. She held him in her lap in the simulated sunshine, scooping up a spoonful of pink goo to feed him. But just before she made it to his lips, he turned his face away and buried it in her chest.

Allura let out a sigh. _Time for the big guns._ She thought to herself, mentally calling out to her multicolored mice friends. They came bounding out of a mouse hole hidden in a simulated hill, running up to her and sniffing Lance curiously. “See now Lance, the mice love entertaining babies, almost as much as they love this food!” She said as she offered the spoon to the mice, who quickly licked it clean with happy squeaks. “Doesn’t that make you want to try it? Hmm?”

Hesitantly, Lance opened his mouth, eyeing the mice, contentedly smacking their lips. Allura spooned up some more food and place it in Lance’s waiting mouth, pulling it back out once Lance closed his lips. He looked thoughtful as the food sat in his mouth before he swallowed it, opening his mouth obligingly for another bite.

“Now that’s more like it, baby boy!” Allura cheered as the mice bounced up and down happily. She fed him another spoonful while he watched the mice scurry around the meadow and play with one another. They repeated this until there was only about a quarter of the bowl left, at which point Lance was refusing it, all filled up.   
  
“P’ay with the miceys?” He slurred adorably, looking up at Allura with wide eyes.

“Okay Lance, since you were a good boy and ate almost all of your food you can play with the mice. Just play nice and be gentle, even though you’re just a baby you’re much bigger than they are.” Allura agreed, setting him down on ground to let him crawl after the mice. The mice were able to run circles around him, but would often let themselves get caught and pet, trusting in Lance and Allura that no harm would come to them.

The mice ran and Lance chased, moving carefully so as not to scrape his knees on the simulated ground. Before long he was out of breath from exhaustion and laughter, and flopped onto his back. The mice seized the moment to pounce onto his chest, their small paws tickling him mercilessly. Rescuing him from their onslaught, Allura scooped Lance into her arms and bounced him gently, pressing kiss to his cheek. “I think that’s enough for now, thank you all!”

The mice gave small salutes before scurrying back into their hole. The biggest mouse came back and claimed the bowl with the extra pink goo before scurrying off after the others. Allura ended the simulation and carried Lance out and back the way they came. When they passed Coran on the way to the makeshift nursery, Allura whispered something in his ear, earning a small nod and a mustache twirl from Coran.

Allura sat in the rocking chair they’d made and held Lance in her arms as she rocked gently. “It’s time for a nap, just for a little while. Then we can play again when you wake up, okay?”

Lance looked like he was about to argue, but when he opened his mouth a yawn escaped him. Still, he fought hard to keep his eyes open. After a minute or two, Coran entered the room with a warm bottle of milk. “Here you are princess! Enjoy your nap little fella!” He said, beaming and patting Lance on the head.

Allura held the bottle up and put the nipple in his mouth, which he began to suckle instinctively. As the bottle slowly drained and the chair rocked, his eyelids dropped lower and lower until his breathing deepened and became more regular.

_What an angel._ She thought as he continued to suckle until the bottle was empty, at which point she carefully burped him and placed his pacifier in his mouth. Allura kissed him gently on the forehead and laid him in the large crib he occasionally called home when in his little space. _Sleep well, Lance._


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the universe is a dangerous job, and sometimes that truth hits too close to home.  
> ~~ Written half asleep on my phone, so there are probably errors abound. Oh well, enjoy you beautiful fiends!

Lance fiddled with his hands. He had been waiting for Keith to return from a supposedly ‘in and out’ mission with the Blades of Malmora, but as the minutes stretched into hours, there was no sign of Keith. Just a seemingly empty castle, floating through even emptier space. He had considered going to Hunk or Shiro, but he didn’t want to bother them, and neither of them were who he wanted to be with at the time. Just then, there was a commotion from the command deck as a transmission crackled to life on the screen.

 

“Incoming as fast as we can— it was a trap, repeat, it was— He isn’t conscious, ready the sick bay!” As suddenly as it came on, the transmission ended, the voice of one of the blades could barely be heard above the static crackle that broke up the message.

 

“Who’s injured? Blades, respond!” Allura broadcasted. When no response was heard, she breathed in to collect herself, before letting out her breath coolly. “Okay, Hunk, I need you at the sickbay with me ready to help whoever is injured. Shiro, you and Coran wait by the airlock to escort our guests whenever they arrive.” She seemed done talking, until she spotted Lance fidgeting, with tears in his eyes and a small scowl on his face. Just as she opened her mouth to continue, Pidge cut in.

 

“Okay, and Lance and I can go to my control room and do systems checks, run radar, all that stuff.” They said, putting a protective arm over Lance. There was a silent sigh of relief at the defusing of the Lance Bomb, which had begun ticking away when Keith left and had been sped up by the worrying message and lack of a job for him. In his eyes, he could still help the team in a bunch of ways and was feeling excluded from the team. Lance gave Pidge a gratified smile and leaned into their reassuring touch slightly.

 

“Perfect! Alright everyone, let’s stay vigilant and don’t forget to communicate!” Allura rallied the team before they all split off to do their respective jobs. Hunk and Allura left for the medical hub, Shiro and Coran made for the airlock, while Lance and Pidge headed to the elevator to take them down to Pidge’s workshop. As they waited for the speedy elevator, they couldn’t help but notice the commotion coming from the airlock.

 

“We’ll take him from here, we need to get him to a pod!” Shiro could be heard saying, before a feral roar tore through the halls with a reverberating echo.

 

“He is my SON and I will stay by his side, you will not take him from me!” Snarled Keith’s mother, Krolia, who all but attacked Shiro for attempting to get between her and her son.

 

“I understand that, but you need to entrust him to us for a little bit. Trust us— please.” Shiro’s words were calming and affirming, and the look in his eyes made certain that Krolia knew how serious he was. She nodded and followed along, hand gripping the floating gurney as they ran down the hall towards the medical wing.

 

Lance so badly wanted to run after them, but he was intimidated by Keith’s mom, and he was so wracked up with nerves he could hardly move. His knees felt weak, and his breathing shallow and unsteady. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and the tears that sprang into his eyes gave no warning before they overflowed and ran down his cheeks in silent sobs. Pidge put their arms around him, and he buried his face into the soft fabric of their clothes, tears wiped away only to be replaced by fresh tears. “K-keef! H-hurt!” Lance managed to wheeze out in between heaving sobs. He was worried he’d be sick, with the crushing feeling he felt from inside.

 

Pidge didn’t know how to comfort him, so they just pulled him into the elevator and pressed the appropriate button, maintaining what they hoped was a comforting embrace for Lance. “It’ll be okay Lance— Keith is strong, so strong, and he loves you. He’ll fight through! For all of us, I know he will.”

 

The two moved into Pidge’s workshop, where Pidge immediately went to work running diagnostics and accessing the information about the Blades’ mission, hoping to glean some sort of useful information. Lance, on the other hand, was on autopilot. He had tried to help at first, but he had no idea how to read any the figures or characters popping up on the many screens Pidge somehow managed to navigate. So, Lance resigned himself to following Pidge around with shuffling feet and nervous hair twirling (an admittedly adorable quirk that left Lance with cute strand of ringlets on the rare occasion he’d fall asleep like this).

 

When Pidge’s communicator lit up and Allura’s voice came through, Lance almost jumped out of his seat. “Pidge, Lance? Keith’s okay, he’s stable and in the healing pod. He was injured on the mission— I don’t want to get into the details of his injuries, but he should recover eventually.”

 

“Can I see him?” Lance asked, almost pleaded, in the smallest voice he could muster. There was silence, broken only by a few sniffles from Lance as Allura consulted Shiro and Krolia.

 

“Yes Lance, you can come up and see him.”

 

Lance and Pidge headed to the elevator together, hand in hand, and went up to the medical bay. The walk was short, but it felt like an eternity to Lance. His heart was pounding, but his legs were weak and heavy as if made of stone. When they arrived at the pod Keith was sealed in, Lance immediately began bawling inconsolably. He put his palm against the crystal glass separating him from Keith and tried to feel something from the other side. When he felt just cool glass and circulating bubbles, he collapsed to his knees and cried at the foot of the pod, while the others respectfully turned their heads away from the scene. Pidge returned to their lab, Hunk to his quarters, Shiro to the training room. But Lance stayed, and Krolia to watch him, with some rather avid curiousity.

 

Krolia’s motherly instincts were strong, she had wanted to protect Keith so badly it hurt her to see him injured and in pain. And to see this boy— her son’s teammate— crying so, hurt her in much the same way to her surprise. She sat besides the crumpled, sobbing form, and chose her words carefully. “He’s your teammate and friend, but there’s more isn’t there?” She asked Lance, a furred palm setting firmly and reassuringly on his shoulder.

 

“Y-yes...” Lance managed past the sniffles and sobs, not recoiling from Krolia’s touch as she had feared. “K-Keith takes care of me, an’ he’s a good paladin and friend, an’ I love him so much!”

 

Krolia’s heart melted for the baby, who seemed to be in as much pain as her. She took him into her arms, holding him chest to chest against her in a warm embrace as she rocked gently from side to side, humming softly. “Don’t worry, little one, he’s strong. He’ll be safe, he’ll come back to us.” She whispered, pressing a kiss into the tousled hair of the crying boy in her arms. Krolia patted his back and behind comfortingly as she rocked him, and was a bit taken aback to hear a familiar crinkling noise. _What_ _could_ _it_ _be?_ _It’s_ _so_ _familiar_ , _yet_ _it_ _eludes_ _me_. A sudden whiff of baby powder and faint urine hit Krolia’s nose with the heavy weight of years of memories. Changing her baby Keith, cuddling with him and spending quality time— she wished she’d had more time with him before she had to leave. She continued patting the boy reassuringly, wanting to give him time to calm down.

 

 

With her reassuring pats and calm words, Krolia set Lance’s mind at ease and his cries began to abate. Keith had often calmed and cared for Lance, so it probably shouldn’t have come as too much of a surprise that Keith’s mother was just as good at it. She shushed him and wiped away his tears, and even though he blushed red as a tomato when his crinkly secret was found out, he was finding it hard to feel ashamed about it the way he often worried he would when his diapers were exposed. When she asked, Lance told her everything— how much he loved her son, and how much he loved cuddles, and how much he NEEDED cuddles right now. He told her where his ‘little’ stash was, and within a half an hour Krolia had Lance completely enthralled in his little space.

 

Now, Krolia had changed Lance’s wet diaper and put him in a clean one, with a nice soft jumper to wear over it. It was a simple and sleek purple design, and while it didn’t stand out much, it was perfect to Lance. It had little triangles at the top, making it seem as if it had cat ears or something built into the little hoodie. Now, the Little was contentedly suckling on a pacifier in Krolia’s arms as she rocks him near Keith’s pod. When Lance’s emotional day finally caught up with him and left him with drooping eyes, he considered getting up and finding Hunk or Shiro’s quarters to sleep in, but found Krolia’s arms more available and comforting. She was soft, and strong, and warm and perfect for Lance to fall asleep on. And fall asleep he did, leaving her to carry him back to her temporary quarters in the Castle.

 

It took nearly two whole days for Keith to recover, and Lance was a wreck the whole time. At times he was too nervous to eat, and at others he ate and then thought his way into sickness, anxious thoughts twisting his stomach into knots. He cried tears of pain, of loss, and of longing, and received love in return from the team, and moreso from Krolia who had essentially adopted the Cuban boy. She fed and cuddled him, changed his diapers, and gave off a strong motherly aura as she cared for the large baby. “If my son does any of this, then I’ll do it, and I’ll do it better! Because— well, that makes you my grand baby, and I always promised myself that if I lived long enough to see my grand babies, I would love them unconditionally and spoil them rotten!” Krolia had confided in Lance, giving him an Eskimo kiss with her nose and whiskers.

 

_Ksssshhhh!_ The pod pressurized to match the room and then opened, spilling a shaking Keith out onto the floor. He groaned and held his side where he’d been injured, likely stabbed by a galra blade during battle. After taking a brief check of his surroundings, he let out a relieved sigh to see the familiar faces of team Voltron, plus the Blades who had decided to stick around and wait out his recovery.

 

“K’eef!” Came a cry of joy and sadness, all mixed together in a loud but teary voice. “K’eef, missed you! So scared!” Lance hiccuped, waddling over to the mostly naked Kogane and hugging onto him tightly with no sign of letting go. He babbled for minutes about how he felt, and about how he met his new grandma and loved her, and eventually he fell quiet and was content with just burying his face in Keith’s chest.

 

“I missed you too buddy— it was a scary mission, I’m sorry to make you and everyone else worry.” Keith answered, kissing Lance on the forehead. He rubbed small circles in his back to comfort him, and rocked with him in his arms. “I got you now, and I’m not going anywhere again anytime soon.”

 

“Pwomise?”

 

“Promise.”


End file.
